


Pawnee Style

by elyndis



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndis/pseuds/elyndis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early s5. Just another day at the Parks department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawnee Style

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr for Liz.

Leslie strides into her office to find Andy perched behind her desk, fidgeting with her owl figurines, one leg tapping insistently.

He jolts upright at her approach, leg still twitching. “Hey, Leslie. How was your city council meeting?”

Leslie smiles at him. “It was good! I think I’m finally getting the hang of things.”

“That’s great, boss. Did you get my messages?”

“Phone messages? I have my phone silenced when I’m inside the council chambers. Was it urgent?” she asks, reaching for her phone.

“Oh no, just stuff. Updates. On stuff.” He’s still twitching a little, fingers flexing unconsciously at his sides.

“You feeling okay, Andy?” she asks, checking her phone. 12 missed messages. She scrolls through the first few.

_hey leslie i updated the pit website like you asked_

_why do you have a picture of ben in a han solo costume on your computer anyway?_

_is “mitt” romney his real name? i hope not, i bet april 10 bucks and i don’t have 10 bucks_

_hey leslie i’m sorry someone called and my hand was shaking and i accidentally hung up on them_

Leslie reaches into the top drawer of her desk, feeling for the tub of sugar Ann had carelessly left behind after the soda debacle. She pulls it out, finds it half empty.

“Andy, what happened to my secret sugar stash?”

Andy’s still bouncing slightly, looking a little guilty and a lot hyped up.

“Uh, I ate some of it? I forgot to eat lunch and I got hungry. What’s in that stuff, anyway? It’s amazing.”

Before Leslie can respond Tom bursts in, wearing sunglasses, three raccoon hats stacked on his tiny head.

“Heeeey sexyyyyyy laaaaaady,” he chants, pointing finger guns at his audience of two.

“Oh yeah, Tom ate some of it too.”


End file.
